


The Fox's Wedding (KNY)

by NeKo_Chan13



Category: Kitsune no Yomeiri - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action Scene, Demon Form, English, Guns, Hakiyo is a lil' shit, Japan, Kinda?, Kitsune, Multi, Nekomata, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow To Update, Tags to be added, Yôkai, but a french transaltion will be done soon, but i'm proud of it in a way, but not too much, do you read the tags?, drug deal, futuristic Japan, help is appreciated, i'm not good at this, no use of the drugs though, that's what they're called right?, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKo_Chan13/pseuds/NeKo_Chan13
Summary: Black and white:-Wear: Cat mask, a half White half black coat.-Attitude: Pretty passive, move fast, never alone when attacking-Tips: Keep your head up-Danger: 4Night:-Wear: Dragon mask, a all black coat.-Attitude: Slow, powerfull, attackbefore B and W-Tips: Watch you feet-Danger: 6Head master:-Wear: All black coat, hood-Attitude: Never say a word, calm, rarely attack and seen-Tips: Hit them before they vanish-Danger: 8Kitsune:-Wear:???-Attittude: extremely agressif, fast, difficult/impossible to touch, hungry-Tips: Run-Danger: 11———The story took place in a futuristic japan after the civilians make a rebellion against the government.They destroyed a lot of the current city.Hana never left her temple because her father didn’t since de revolution. She want’s to see how normal people live but a broken promise lead her to the darkness places of the No Man’s Land of Tokyo.





	1. A Monster (intro/teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start, sorry for the typos if you see one just tell me, I'll correct it, same for grammar mistakes, I speak french so any help is appreciated!

Everything went black, I can't see and I can't feel.

At the same time, everything hurt, I can't think about anything else.

But I feel strong, I feel powerfull. My body start moving, I smell something. My instincts tell my to go there, so I do. 

I notice that I'm really fast! When did this happen? Maybe training really did something to me after all.

The smell is really strong and it's keep increasing. I must be close. 

I turn left abruptly and continue my chase. 

It smells so nice, and it's closer I can hear it. 

...

To my right! There's the source of the smell! 

I immediately jump on it, the things scream. It's alive.

I try to stop the noise that it's making, god it's annoying! 

Suddenly there's a loud sound and some hot feeling in my chest. 

It was so loud that I can't hear anything for some seconds. When my earing return, I can hear the animal screaming at me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!" it says.

I tackle them on the floor. I'm hungry and they smell so good and strong! I should propably just eat them, it's just a human aferter all.

 

Wait...

What? 

But, I'm human too! I can eat another human! 

What happen to me? Why am I so tall? Why do I walk on all four? How can I smell his fear and my own blood dripping out of my chest? 

I can't do that! I'm not a monster! 

-Yes you are- 

Everything hurts again.

-You're a monster Hana-

I try to back off the poor guy, but I feel myself getting closer to his head.

-Eat him, he's a bad guy, he will kill your only friends if you don't end his life-

No! I can't! I won't! 

-Is that so?-

Yes! You can't force me! 

-You're right, then I'll do it myself-

I scream, all the pain go away and the last thing I can see is my enormous jaw crunching the guy's skull. After that, I'm out cold.


	2. Birthday Gifts

I walked slowly in the night, admiring the lights of the tower in the distance. 

One day my dad told me that Tokyo was way bigger then it was today. Most of the old city is now abandoned and we can only see shadows of what was once appartement buildings. It’s a no man’s land now. 

I still can’t get over what happened earlier, what a great brithday gift! 

Let me explain quickly.

My mother died when I was young, and my father promised my that when I’ll be 15, he was going to take me out of the temple and show me the city. 

You see my father is a priest at a temple and since the rebellion, he never got out of his sanctuary. He met my mother when she came prying for her mother health on New Year’s Eve. He was the son of the highest priest of the sanctuary. She was a student in archeology. They fell in love when they saw each other. 

Two year later they we’re engaged and in the summer, they we’re married. 

After 4 years, they decided it was time to have a child and on the 5th of may, there I was. 

Sadly, short after, my mother fell ill and she only got worse after that. 

She died when I was five.

Today was my 15th birthday and when I went to ask my father when we we’re going to the city. 

He said no.

He told me that it was time for me to find a fiancé so I can eventually get married and continue the priest family.

And that’s why I’m here at 2Am wandering the streets, not really knowing we’re to go. 

Ok, I know it wasn’t a super idea to run away but I wasn’t going to stay there and way longer. 

Of course I try to convince him to go and he did promis me to do it, but he didn’t listen. 

———

I was walking for a good 30 minutes now and the city was getting more and more abandoned, but no fences to annonce the no man’s land. The lights were less and less active but strangely I still can see properly. 

What should I do? Do I keep walking? Do I go back? Or do I walk trough the abandoned area? I’m not stupid, I know that Tokyo wasn’t the safest city at night, especially near the No man’s land, but somehow, I felt attract to that zone.

I decided to continue my walk through with precocion. No one know. 

Strangely, it was calm, not a sound. I’ve hear a lot of stories saying that it was impossible to walk near le NML without hearing at least one gun shot. 

But nothing. 

It was silence and really calming in a sort of way. 

So calming in fact that I didn’t realize that I was near the water. Fog stated to cover the road, it wasn’t surprising to have fog at 3 or 4am near the bay.

I was getting sleepy though, I should find a spot to sleep at least one hour! 

That’s when I heard it.

At first, it was barely audible, and it only grew louder. 

A simple song. Like a lullaby that we sing for babys. 

It was getting closer to me. I decide to stop walking and wait.

The melody stop abruptly. I heard footsteps. And then the melody started again way more happier than before. 

And finally I saw her! It was a girl with long white hair and she was wearing a half black half white sweater. She looks about my age, maybe older, but she was shorter than me. The girl was dancing under a street lights that wasn’t working very well, sometimes the light flashed slightly, just enough to make her disappear into the night for a second or two. 

She was really pretty, dancing carefree in the night. 

We made eye contact, she stop dancing. She smiled at me and come my way. 

When she’s just a inch away form my face she start to talk.

“Who are you?”

“W-what?” I say.

“Who are you? Y’know like, what’s your name?” She says happily.

Why would this girl abord me in the middle of the night just to ask my name?

“H-Hana? What are you doing in the middle of the night?” I answer hesitantly. 

“Ha-ma. Hana! I like that!” She says clapping her hand together “And I’m just looking for someone! We’re quite a lot actually to search for one person!” 

A lot? What does she means? 

“But that doesn’t matter! I think you’re really pretty with your blond hair! I’m jealous!” She continue.

Who’s this girl? Does she compliment every personne she met in the street at night?

“Hummm.... well I-“

“Well, I gotta go, but see you around lil’flower! Have a nice night!” the girl says before disappearing into the foggy night.

What... just happened? Am I dreaming?

I try to ignore the girl and continue my walk in hope tho find a spot to sleep. 

———

Approximately 45 minutes later, nothing. Not a single place to sleep. I’m dying! I’m so tired I don’t know if I walk forward or if I do circles. I just wanna sleep is that to much to ask? 

“Hey!”

Holy-! That nearly gave me a heart attack, ok, fully awake now! What’s happening? 

It completely dark around me, but the sound of footsteps coming my way indicates me where to look. And that’s where I slowly see a shadow appear. 

“Who are you, what are you doing here?” the guy says. 

I don’t have time to answer, he grab my face whit one hand and point a blinding light directly in my eyes.

“OW! What the hell?!” I exclame trying to make him let go of me. 

“Holy shit!” He says.

“What did you find?” another voice add. 

“Help me with that would you?” the first aks. 

Suddenly, my wrist are grabbed by the second person and the first guy open my eyes even more with his fingers. The light hurt my eye even more than before. 

“Ah! Let go of my!” 

“What the fuck! We found it!” One voice says.

I can’t think anymore, what’s happening? Who are those guys? What do they want from me? What is so freaking interesting with my eye?! Please let me go! I can’t stand that light anymore! Stop it!

“She the Kitsune? You’re sure?”

“Of course look at her eye! It like a cat pupil!” 

I don’t have a cat like pupil! What are they talking about?! 

“So what do we do know?” one says. 

“Knock her out, we get her to the base” 

“Yes boss!”

Knock me out? No! Leave me alone! The base? What base? Just let me go please! I jus-

———

They hit me in the head and I pass out imidiatly. Being kidnap, what a great birthday gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!  
> The last one was really just to set up the ambiance of the story, I didn’t want to start of with this long one.  
> Leave a Kudos it will help me stay hydrated! *take a sip of water* :)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Love ya! >^<
> 
> -NC
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S: help is appreciated for any knowledge of the Japan yôkai that you know and other little details that I might not know about)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy my lil' garbage! If you do so leave a comment it will help me stay motivate.  
> And if there will be a french translation soon, when I have time to do it.  
> I will need some help form you, because I did some research on the topic of Yokai (that's what they are right?) but if you happen to know something about it, tell me! It will be a great help!
> 
> See ya next time! 
> 
> -NC


End file.
